The present invention relates to an automated apparatus for transporting, lining-up and stowing fragile bodies, and particularly to one which can automatically handle cylindrical fragile bodies.
At the present time, the entire wrapping process of fragile biscuits, such as egg rolls, including stowing, packing, boxing, etc. cannot be effectively and efficiently automated, especially when stowing is concerned because they are too fragile to transport and line-up, and to stow into receptacles without breakage. For the above reasons, large amounts of manual labor is expended on stowing, resulting in inefficency and high cost. Besides, santitation is a major consideration when manual labor is ultilized in the prodution process.